I Can't Be Mad Anymore
by BeckyLuvsTwilight
Summary: Today is the only day I allow myself to remember them, remember him, because 60 years ago today he left me in that forest, he told me he didn’t want me any more. Now the Cullen's are in trouble, will Bella help? This story has mature content. OOC. ExT,ExB
1. Chapter 1: Elizabeth

_A/N I know this has been done a lot, but I really enjoy these kind of stories. _

_This story will contain mature content, please be advised. _

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer thank you for Edward _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 1: Elizabeth_

_BPOV_

_It will be as if I never existed……._

I sat alone in Edward's Meadow….

How could he ever think that? Did he really think my memories would just disappear? Well it's been 60 years and I still remember almost every detail of our time together, including that day. You would think that once I was changed that my human memories would fade, in fact the opposite was true. I always had a defective brain. Today is the only day I allow myself to remember them, remember him, because 60 years ago today he left me in that forest, he told me he didn't want me any more.

What he doesn't know is that not only did he leave me, but he left me pregnant with his daughter. I finally broke, him the night of that awful birthday party. I asked him to make love to me. He was so distraught that he forgot every boundary he set for us. He never could deny me anything. It was the best experience of my life. Three days later he was gone, they all were.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting on my bed. I had just finished opening my presents and Edward looked at me. _

"_Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday, love?"_

"_Almost" I said coyly_

"_What do you mean 'almost'?" He smiled for the first time in hours._

"_Well, I really want you for my birthday." I kissed him with all the desire he would let me get away with. _

"_Edward, please make love to me" It was barley a whisper._

"_Bella, you know we can't, I could hurt you." I looked down at my hands, my heart racing._

"_Please, Edward I just want to feel all of you, please can we at least try?" I placed my hand over his covered manhood. He hissed, "Bella" _

_I expected him to remove it immediately. To my surprise he didn't, I kept on rubbing the outside of his jeans making him harder. He actually reached out and cupped my breast. I guess there is a seventeen year old boy in there after all. He continued to kiss me, and fondle my breast gently. I lifted off my shirt, he cupped me again running his thumb over my hardened peak. I broke our kiss, taking off my bra, and then I helped him out of his shirt. I laid my head down on my pillow pulling him down next to me, we continued to kiss and caress. I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, then pulled the zipper down. Boxers, I never knew. I slipped my hand down the front of them grabbing his length, stroking it softly. He let out a series of gorgeous moans and noises setting my already aroused human body on fire. I thought he would stop me at any moment. I was so surprised when he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them to the floor in one graceful move. He placed his hand over my panty covered mound and rubbed me gently, making me soaked with anticipation. He stood up and took the rest of his clothes off and ripped my panties off me. He slowly climbed over me placing himself at my entrance. _

"_Bella, if I hurt you in anyway, you need to tell me," I nodded acknowledging what he had said. _

_He slid slowly into me breaking through my virtuous barrier. I gasped and a small cry escaped my lips. He looked at me with concern. Please don't stop._

"_I'm ok I just need you to move, I'll adjust, your kind of big." His eyes were dark full of need and lust. He smiled._

_He moved slowly in and out, the pain subsided and I began to feel intense pleasure. He rocked us in a sweet fluid rhythm, I responded by meeting his gentle thrusts, making him go deeper if that is even possible, we were creating delicious friction. I could see that Edward was struggling, but he kept his control and expressed his love for me with every inch of his body. It is hard to express the beautiful way our bodies fit and responded to one another. A few movement later and we met our climaxes together. I heard fabric rip as his manhood pulsed, coating my insides with his ejaculate. My orgasm hit in blissful waves. _

_Edward slipped out of me, and rolled us over, so I was half on and half off of him, with my head on his chest. I couldn't get close enough to him. _

"_We shouldn't have done that, I almost killed you." Edwards voice sounded stern. His eyes were black._

"_How can you say that, you didn't hurt me, I'm perfect" I spat at him._

_He looked at me and his eyes were full of regret._

"_Stop it Cullen, you are ruining the moment, I am blissfully happy, thank you" My voice full of playfulness. _

"_Ok, Bella, I love you" His face softened and he held me tighter._

"_I love you too, that was amazing, Edward"_

_End Flashback_

My chest ached, my mind was numb, but I noticed the change in my body almost immediately. A month later I found out I was pregnant, I knew it would never be a normal pregnancy, because I was already starting to show. I had to leave, I had to protect my baby; I had to protect their secret; I had to suck up my heartache. I didn't bother packing anything, I had to make it appear that I had been kidnapped or ran away. I took my small wallet and set out on foot, careful not to be seen. I did the only thing I knew to do. I went to the Cullen's house. It was torture being there with out them, without him, but I had nowhere else to go. I found money in Alice and Jasper's old room and they left behind several vehicles. I would drive to Port Angles or Seattle for necessities, on the down low. I worried everyday that I would be discovered at this house. On a couple occasions, police officers would show up and look around the property. I always hid in the basement.

Three months after I disappeared Charlie had me declared legally dead. I read my obituary in the forks paper's online website. It is really creepy following the investigation of my own disappearance. It tore my heart out doing that to Charlie and Renee, but they had to believe I was dead. I thought maybe the Cullen's would come back for my funeral but they never did. I spent the next few months reading everything I could on childbirth, baby care and prenatal care. I just prepared the best I could.

I gave birth on January 13th exactly four months after that night. The labor was quick, she was born naturally. I was so scarred, all alone just me and this amazing little girl. Her name is Elizabeth Renee Cullen. I gave her his last name. She had his stone hard skin; a heartbeat and blood that runs through her veins. She also sleeps. I tried to breastfeed her, it didn't work. I tried to give her formula she ate some but, I knew she wasn't satisfied, because she kept pushing it away after only a few ounces. She reached up, touched my cheek and I could hear her thoughts. In the softest of voices she told me she needed blood, of course she is half vampire. Where was I going to get blood? Internet, butcher shop, I had no idea. I held her in my arms and walked around the Cullen's house. I walked down to the basement and found I freezer I never noticed before. I opened it, and saw bags of human blood. I quickly grabbed one and heated it in the microwave. I plugged my nose and poured the thick liquid in her bottle. I tried not to smell the blood because I knew it would make me sick. I had the worst time cleaning up after her birth, cleaning, vomiting, almost passing out, yeah it was fun. She drank it greedily, I continued to feed her human food and blood. At 3 months old she started to talk and walk, she used the touch communication less and less.

When she was a year old in human years she appeared to be a normal 6 years old. She mostly ate human food and once a week she drank blood from the basement. I wondered why they had so much blood. _Did Alice see this? _She is so smart and we spent our days reading, learning and I signed her up for internet home schooling. I told her about her father and the day he left. She looks so much like him, beautiful brown bronze hair, my big brown eyes, and his stunning features. She is a perfect combination of the two of us. She is articulate, soft spoken, and a perfectionist like Edward. Poor girl has my stubborn streak. I had to tell her about them, we were living in their house and she's too smart. I showed her pictures and told her about each of them. She wanted to find them, but I told her absolutely not. I wondered if the Cullen's would come back to this house, but they never did. Thank goodness, they never turned off the power, or the internet.

When Elizabeth was 2 years old, she looked like she was twelve, she is already taller than me at 5'6". Her body starting to fill out. I was surprised when she got her menstrual cycle. She looked more and more like Edward everyday. Anyway, she wanted to go out and hunt on her own for the first time. I never worried about blood lust, because she lived with me and I'm still human. She told me that human blood smelled good to her but she would never feed off a human. So, I let her go, since she had her father's speed and strength. I told her she needed to be back in two hours. Five hours had gone by and still no sign of her, so I went out back and called for her. I continued to walk around the property, when I came across a familiar red headed vampire. I froze.

"Hello, you pretty little human, where's your mate?" Victoria hissed. She circled around me. Making feral growls, and noises. My heart raced.

"He's gone, they all are. He is not my mate anymore." I started to cry.

"Tsk, Tsk, silly human your tears will not work on me, I have waited a long time for revenge." Her eyes were black.

She lunged at me. I felt the pain in my neck immediately. Suddenly, I felt something pull her off me. I heard ripping and screaming. Then I saw fire. That's when the world went black. The pain was unlike anything, every cell in my body was burning and I could hear myself screaming. I felt my daughters presence, but I could not speak to her.

After the burning stopped, I woke up. Elizabeth was at my side. I noticed everything, all at once. My mind was clear my throat was dry and burning. When I got my wits about me, Elizabeth explained to me that, she killed Victoria and that I had been out for three days. She came back just in time to find Victoria attacking me and catching her off guard, ripped her to pieces, then burned her. I'm glad I told her about the ballet studio, and how to kill a vampire. We went hunting and I caught my first elk, then a mountain lion. Of course, I thought about Edward. I wondered about my bloodlust and that night, I drove through Port Angeles. I was able to control it, I surprised myself. Human blood has never bothered me.

So now I'm a vampire.

On, Elizabeth's 5th birthday, she looked 18, at the exact time she was born she started to go through the transformation to become a full vampire. I freaked out, I put her hand to my face and she told me she was turning or so she thought. I sat by her until she woke up a day later. She was even more beautiful than before, Her brown, bronzy hair was thicker, her curves were more defined, her eyes were almost violet instead of brown or red like mine were for a while as a newborn. Edward is present in her features. They defiantly more defined as a vampire. She is stunning.


	2. Chapter 2: World Travelers

A/N: Hope you all are liking this story. Sorry for the short chapters. They get longer soon.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer you have made my world a better place. The credit is yours.

Chapter 2: World Travelers

Soon, we left the Cullen's house. We wanted to explore and travel the world, I took some of Alice and Jasper's money and invested it so I was able to acquire quite a bit of wealth for Elizabeth and I. After I made enough money I replaced the money I had borrowed. We traveled the world mostly on foot since we had not need to sleep or eat anymore. We traveled as sisters, we used the Masen last name, mostly. It is only recently we started using Swan again, now that my father has passed away. We reframed from using Cullen, because I didn't want them to find us. I didn't want him to know that I was a vampire, or about Elizabeth. Not a day has passed that I didn't think about him.

In our travels we spent time with many vampires, some practiced our lifestyle as vegetarians, some didn't. The ones that did usually mentioned the Cullen's or the Denali coven, we just acted like we did not know of them. Our excuse was we just don't want to kill humans and we have learned to control our bloodlust, so we could live among them. The regular vampires were always really curious about us. In our travels of course we learned about the Volturi. Elizabeth and I tried to moved around as much as possible to not be tracked by them, for we both have unique abilities. I am a shield, also I can use other vampires abilities, when I'm touching them. Elizabeth can show her thoughts with a touch, and she is a lot like Alice. She's intuitive.

We traveled for about 20 years, then we decided to buy a house in Alaska, we really couldn't pull off high school so we went to college. We have earned several degrees over the years. We just did our best to stay under the radar. We actually met the Denali coven. They never asked about Elizabeth's resemblance to Edward, we were grateful. I did not tell them my real name they know me as Isa Masen. They never knew I was Edward's human girlfriend. I enjoyed their company and hospitality. That is when I first learned that Edward and Tanya were together.

In casual conversation Carmen had asked me if I knew the Cullen's, of course I played stupid. She was excited because she had received an email from Tanya telling her that she and the Cullen's were now living in Nova Scotia, Canada. When I asked why she was living with them, she went on to explain to me that she was with Edward and they had been together for 15 years. Needless to say I had to leave Alaska as soon as possible. We traveled across the northern part of North America for the next 35 years, going to college, settling in small towns, opening local businesses and selling them when we left.

Five years ago we settled just outside of Seattle, we stopped by the Cullen's house in Forks to have a look at it.

"They've been here recently, they left about a year ago." Elizabeth said to me. We were standing in the drive way.

"Did they know we lived here for a while." I asked.

She chuckled "They wondered about the missing blood, but Alice covered for us."

"What do you mean Alice covered for us?" I looked at her confused.

Alice told them that she had to stock that freezer with blood, but she did not know why. Alice went on to tell them that whatever purpose that blood was to be used for already happened, I guess they bought it." Elizabeth looked at me and smirked.

"Does Alice know about you?" A wave of panic hit me.

"I don't know" Her face was blank.

We went home.


	3. Chapter 3: Tanya's Troubles

A/N: I know Edward and Tanya, can't stand it either. Hang in there!!

Disclaimer: I own The Saga, I do not own the rights. L

Chapter 3: Tanya's Troubles

BPOV

The past five years we started a couple of local businesses, still living as sisters. We live in a beautiful cottage with plenty of land to hunt on. We are happy, we have each other.

So that brings me to today, sitting in this meadow. I wonder if he is truly happy with Tanya, secretly hoping she makes him miserable. I wonder if I will ever find love again. In that moment I accrued to me that I was done with the anger, heartache and the loss of all of them, I was ready to move on. I wonder if Elisabeth will find love. We both have had some male companions over the years, but not love. Hey vampires have needs too.

"I forgive you Edward Cullen, I will always love you." I screamed at the top of my lungs. It felt good to get it out.

My time with my memories is over and I need to get home.

I approach our cottage and I smell that we have visitors. I walk in the house and Elisabeth is talking to Garrett and Kate. Kate is from the Denali coven, she met Garrett a few years ago, and now they are mates.

"Garrett, Kate what brings you here?" I asked as I stood beside my daughter in the kitchen.

"The Cullen's are in trouble and they are asking all available vampires to come and face the Volturi with them." "Do you know them?" Garrett asked me.

"What, why are they in trouble?" If I had blood it would have drained from my face.

"It's Tanya" Kate said.

"Tanya? What happened?" Giving my best poker face.

"Well you know she is with Edward right?"

I nodded, Elizabeth shot me a strange look. I never told her about the conversation I had with Carmen 40 years ago. I asked her not to look in on the Cullen's she had no idea. Kate continued.

"Anyway, they may pretend to be mates but they do not really love each other. They try to put on a good show, but I know my sister she is to selfish to really love anyone but herself. Edward is too much of a gentleman to kick her out so they stay together. He lets her go out and sleep with human men, he pays for anything she needs. I overheard Alice say that he loves someone else, but I'm not sure who. It is really sad. That brings us to their predicament. Tanya went out one night not to long ago and found a human man to have sex with well things got out of control, Tanya ended up killing this man, and a human saw it. Tanya did not realize a human saw it until a few days later when Carlisle heard rumor of it at the hospital. Irina heard of the incident and reported her to the Volturi. Of course the Cullen's never turn their backs on family."

"Wait, why would Irina do that to Tanya, aren't they sisters?" I asked

"Well Irina is with Laurent, he was in a coven about sixty years ago and one of the members was killed over a human girl. Edward was the one who killed his friend, so this is Irina's chance to help Laurent get back at Edward." Kate said.

I looked at Kate stunned, "Edward aside, why would she do that to Tanya?"

"Tanya and Irina haven't got along since Edward took Tanya as a mate, it was after the human girl incident." Kate stated.

"Oh," with a blank stare.

"Isa, do you know the Cullen's?" I tried to ignore her but my face gave me away. I looked down at my hands.

"ISA?" Kate raised her voice.

"Yes" I said quietly.

Everyone gasped.

MOM??!! Elizabeth screamed at me, her face in shock.

The Denali coven never knew she was really my daughter.

Then Kate and Garrett looked at Elizabeth. Before anyone could say anything, I spoke up.

"Everyone in the living room I have a story to tell."


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets

A/N: Off to the Cullen's, Edward is in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing and putting my story on alert.

Disclaimer: Thank you for letting us play in your world of Twilight Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 4 Secrets

BPOV

Kate and Garrett looked at me with blank shocked expressions on their beautiful faces. I proceeded to tell them everything. How I met Edward, found out his secret, our love story, the ballet studio, my birthday party and his departure. I told them about Elizabeth and the time I spent at the Cullen's house in forks. I spoke about the day Victoria bit me and how Elizabeth saved me. The day Elizabeth changed into a vampire for good. I did not tell them about our abilities. I told them I was the human girl, Edward loved and killed Laurent's friend for.

"I always wondered why you girls looked so much alike, and now I see how much she looks like Edward too." Kate said.

"Sorry we lied to everyone but I had to protect Elizabeth not only from the Volturi, but the Cullen's as well." I said with remorse.

"Why would you keep her from the Cullen's didn't Edward have a right to know?" Kate said with a bit of venom in her voice.

"I thought about that for a long time and the reason I didn't tell him is, because he told me he didn't want me, and I wanted to respect his wishes. He told me he did not want to exist in my life when he left. It was hard for me, but I did what I thought was best for everyone. At first, I told Elizabeth that I would not seek them out, but as the years past, I told her if she wanted to find them I would not stop her. I wanted her to have the choice." I looked at Elizabeth with love and adoration.

"I choose to stay with my mother. I have often wondered about my father, but I didn't want to leave her and I know she will not go with me." Elizabeth said. I patted her hand and smiled at her.

"Please call me Bella now everyone else does besides your coven." I said with hope.

"Why now, why are you telling us now, Bella?" Garrett asked me.

"Because, we will probably go and help them. I may not want them apart of my life anymore." I lied, "but I don't want to see any harm come to them." I said blatantly.

"So, Garrett what are the details of this Volturi visit? What do the Cullen's need exactly?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"The Volturi will be arriving in two weeks, we will gather at the Cullen's compound in a little town just outside of Portland Oregon. They will give us more details when we arrive. We were passing through here from Alaska, we stopped to see if you would like to join us, it sounds like they could use all the help they can get." Garrett said.

"Mom, can I speak to you in private?" Elizabeth said.

"Sure, excuse us. Please make yourselves at home." We took off out our back baloney and went far enough to be out of hearing range.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, I mean I guess, I sat in that meadow today and reflected over my life both human and vampire and I realized that I'm ready to move on. It is not fair of me to keep you from them, like Kate and Garrett said they are a very close family. I'm tired of being angry." I paused in reflection. "Do you see anything, Liz?" Liz is my nickname for her.

"Yeah, I see about 20 of them in hooded cloaks, the three brothers, the two child like creatures and several guard. I see a face off with them, the Cullen's with their many different covens in tow. The Cullen's will be thirty strong." She stopped to retrieve information.

"Do the Cullen's, for lack of better term, win?" She looked up at me out of her thoughts.

"I don't know."

"Do you think we should go now or just in time for the confrontation." I asked her. "Do you think we should expose our talents?" I added.

"I think we should go now so everything is cleared up between you and my father before their confrontation. The less tension the better, there is a small cottage just 10 miles from their compound that will be perfect for us to stay in, when we are not working with them or hunting. We will need to call on it immediately. We will leave tonight at twilight." She paused. "We will have to let everyone know of our talents, because Jasper will need to formulate a plan in case of a battle, like I said the only thing I can see is the confrontation with Carlisle talking to one of the brothers."

I started to laugh, she looked at me funny, "I can't believe I am going to help your father's mate, I guess vampires can change." I shook my head.

We chuckled for a little bit, "We should go and purchase our cottage, near the Cullen's." She said.

We ran back to our cottage. Kate and Garrett left us a note, they went hunting and would be back soon. Elizabeth called and purchased our cottage by the Cullen's, we decided to drive because we would have to take luggage and pick up necessities for the cottage. It came furnished, but we needed things like towels and such. After packing, Elizabeth and I took off for a short hunt. When we returned Kate and Garrett were waiting for us.

Kate is taller than me by a few inches. She has luscious dark hair. Garrett is a very handsome vampire, his hair longer like Jaspers, but straighter. He is very muscular. Today he is wearing button fly, denim jeans. They're kind of my weakness. Edward used to wear similar Jeans.

"So, are you girls going to go with us to the Cullen's?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, we bought a cottage near their place, you are welcome to stay with us if you like. We are going to drive down and we are leaving shortly. If you would like to ride with us we have room. If not we will meet you there." Elizabeth said to them.

"We would like that very much, are you sure we would not be imposing?" Kate shyly said.

"Of course not we are offering please join us" I tried to appease her.

"Ok, are you ready?" Garrett asked walking towards the door, Kate in tow.

I looked at Elizabeth, her eyes are golden like mine but there is still a hint of violet in them.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Let's go" she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Rose Speaks

A/N: Edward has been through a lot too. Thank You for reading

Disclaimer: Ms. Stephenie Thank You for your beautiful story.

Chapter 5 Rose Speaks

BPOV

We piled into to our hydrogen powered SUV and took off down the road. We let Garrett drive, it felt good to have a man at the wheel again. Two stops and six hours later we got out of the vehicle to set up household at our new cottage. It was stunning the previous owners left almost everything behind. It had beautiful log furniture, a modern kitchen, three bedrooms, three bathroom and a large open family room. It had a huge hearth and fireplace. It was the definition of rustic. It was much bigger than our cottage outside of Seattle. The sun was rising and we had each settled into our rooms. Slowly we gathered in the big family room.

"I guess we should go check in with them." Garrett said looking at Elizabeth and myself.

We ran in the direction of the Cullen's compound. When it came into view. I suddenly stopped, I could smell them. I fell to my knees, sobbing. My companions stopped and looked at me.

"Bella, you know you don't have to do this, they don't know you are here yet, well I'm not sure because of Alice but….."Kate trailed off.

"Yeah, mom we can go home to Seattle, If you like." I could see the disappointment on my daughters face.

"No, I just need a minute."

A few moments later, I was on my feet.

"It's now or never, let's get this over with, I have a lot of explaining to do." I grabbed my daughters hand, "You need to meet your father." We ran to the front door. I could hear a lot of commotion. I lowered my eyes to the ground, I was terrified.

Carlisle opened the door.

Kate, Garrett how are you and who are these lovely ladies." Carlisle asked as he stepped aside to let us in. My head still down. My arm locked in Elizabeth's she was holding me up, as I walked past Carlisle into the foyer. He closed the door and faced us.

"Carlisle, I'd like you to meet Bella and Elizabeth" Garrett said.

I looked up and my eyes meet his and it took a minute for it to register.

"Bella, Bella Swan is that you?" He is more beautiful than I remember.

"Hello Carlisle" Was all I could say.

He came at me and scooped me up into the biggest hug I have ever received. He smelled so good and he felt like home. He started firing so many questions at me softly in my ear. I couldn't speak. It seemed like time stopped. When he finally let me down, we were surrounded by everyone. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward and a blonde girl I assumed to be Tanya. My eyes instantly focused on Edward for a moment, his features were even more stunning then I remember. His hair a mess, his purple circles under his eyes seem darker. I tried to focus on his clothes but all I could do is picture him naked. I would be blushing if I could. _Boxers, I wonder…._

"Heard you guys were in trouble." I snickered

"BBBBEEELLLLAAAA!!!" Alice lunged at me and we fell to the ground she covered my face with kisses. My pixie sister was just as beautiful as I remember. Her scent was home also.

"Hi Alice, I missed you too."

She pulled us to our feet and Emmett was right there to scoop me up. He is bigger than I remember, He squeezes me with everything he had. I almost had to ask him to stop.

"Damn Bella, you're hot as a vampire, Welcome home little sis." He whispered in my ear and I heard the blonde girl growl.

The girl I assumed was Tanya was beyond gorgeous, even more than Rosalie. She had strawberry blonde wavy hair, her curves were killer, she looked to be about 5'9". She looked like she belonged next Edward physically. They're gorgeous together. It hurt my dead heart to look at them.

"Hi, big brother." He put me down and I noticed Edward staring at Elizabeth.

Esme grabbed me next, "My precious Bella, where have you been, dear?"

"Esme, there are no words, I missed you." She was always a mother to me, I used her example in raising my own daughter.

"I know everyone has questions, please let me explain." I looked at Carlisle.

"This way" He said

I hooked arms with Elizabeth and followed Carlisle. Kate and Garrett excused themselves to go hunt. We gathered around the dining room table. Carlisle at the head, me an his left, Esme on his right, Alice and Jasper next to Esme, Elizabeth on my right, Rose next to her, and Emmett next to Rose. Edward stood in the doorway and did not join us at the table. Alice shot him a look. The blonde girl was gone. I assumed she left with her sister Kate.

"This is difficult for me so please do not interrupt me, I will answer any questions you may have when I'm done." They nodded in agreement.

"The first thing I'm going to say is, this lovely woman sitting next to me is my daughter, Elizabeth, I had her when I was still human, she is my biological daughter."

They gasped.

I locked eyes with Edward "She's yours too Edward." They all looked at Edward. He sulked and looked back at his family in total shock.

"How?!" Edward asked. They looked back at me. I looked directly at Edward.

"We made love the night of my birthday, did you forget?" I shot venom at him with my words.

Everyone gasped again.

I let it go and started speaking.

"I need to tell you about a night in the forest, the night Edward told me he didn't want me anymore." Everyone of them growled at Edward. I'm sure he was flooded with thoughts. His face looked pained. For the second time in 24 hours I was telling my story. True to their word they were quiet, and I told them **everything, **I had been through in the past 60 years.

"…and so we bought a little cottage about 10 miles from here to assist you with the Volturi." I ended my story

"Questions?"

"I had no idea what that blood was for, I just knew I needed to get it. Carlisle thought I was losing my mind, but indulged me anyway." Alice said

"Thank you, Just so you know I paid you back every penny of the money I borrowed from you and Jasper." I looked at the ashamed, I hated taking their money.

"Hosh, posh, Bella you are my sister, anything you need, is yours" God how I missed my pixie sister.

Jasper looked pained, I could tell he was flooded with emotions. Jasper is beautiful.

"Jasper," he looked at me, "I want you to know I do not, nor have I ever blamed you for any of this, it was an accident, you didn't do anything wrong. I never got a chance to tell you that." in an instant he was at my chair pulling me into a big hug.

"Thank you Bella" he sobbed, into my shoulder. I never noticed his scent before, Jasper kept his distance from me. He smells like pine and rain with a little bit of musk. Delicious.

A wave of peace and love filled the room and everyone was sobbing, If we could cry, there wouldn't have been a dry eye in the house.

"Bella, do you or Elizabeth have abilities?" Carlisle asked. Jasper returned to his seat.

"Yes, we have kept them quiet because we did not want to alert the Volturi. No one knows except Kate and Garrett. I just told them yesterday. I guess now you all will know too." I was keeping them in suspense, it was killing them.

"I am a shield, I can block other's powers, and I can expand it to protect those around me. Alice try to see our future, I'll put a shield around Elizabeth and myself." I said with a bit of arrogance.

"I see nothing, I can't read either of you at all." she said

"That's badass," Emmett spoke for the first time. Esme, shot him a look. He smiled.

For the first time Elizabeth spoke, "I can touch people and tell them what I'm thinking, also I'm Intuitive. Mom says I'm a lot like you Alice."

Elizabeth smiled and Alice beamed.

"When Elizabeth was two days old she touched my face and told me she needed blood, and I was still human." I continued, "It was interesting to that neither one of us struggled with bloodlust. I drove through port Angeles the night I woke up from the burn, after I hunted." Everyone growled at me.

"Don't worry, I kept an eye on her, remember I killed Victoria." My daughter smiled at me. Carlisle beamed.

"I have one more ability, I can use someone else's ability as my own. As long as I'm touching them. When Jasper hugged me I absorbed his power and sent it out just like he did." Quiet conversations erupted.

Everyone quieted down and I seized my opportunity.

"So, tell me about your trouble with the Volturi?"

"Edward, would you like to tell her?" Carlisle said with a venomous tone I had never heard him use before.

"No, I need some air" He turned and left.

"Carlisle, just so you know, I've known about Edward and Tanya for about 40 years now. I met the Denali coven around that time. Carmen received an email from Tanya saying all of you were moving to Nova Scotia. She explained to me that they were a mated pair." I said as calmly as I could. I can't stand to see Carlisle so upset.

Growls erupted around the room. Did I misspeak?

"What?!" I looked at all of them, even Esme was irritated.

"Bella, Edward does not love Tanya, she uses him. We are not sure why she is even still here. They fight, they make the rest of us miserable, especially Jasper, our home has not been the same since we left you." Alice said.

Rose spoke. Rose is Rose, she's Perfect. Elizabeth grabbed my hand knowing our history.

"Bella, I know that we did not always get along and I was the biggest bitch to you, but I realized a long, long time ago that you should have been here instead of Tanya. In fact, I had planned to come and talk to you about 4 months after we left you, just to bring peace to my family and that is when we found out about your disappearance and funeral." she paused and I reflected on her words. "It took all of us years to get past it. Alice spent months trying to keep Edward from ending his own life. She would see his plans and we all would pitch in to stop him. Then he gave up. He was a shell barely there, even worse then just right after we left you. He barely ate, we couldn't even get him to hold a conversation. Five years after you were declared dead, he started to finally come around we could see bits and pieces of the old Edward. We took a vacation as a family to see the Denali's, and as per usual, Tanya made her intentions known toward Edward. We were shocked that he actually gave into her advances. Needless to say he seemed to be happy again. So when we left Alaska, she can with us. At first she seemed to be good for him and we were all happy."

Rose continued, "I would say they that they were ok for about the first five years, then after that things just fell apart. One day we all came home from school to find that Tanya had packed her stuff and left. Edward and Tanya had been traveling right before that so they we not enrolled yet. Anyway, we found him on the floor in a fetal position, he stayed like that for days. We tried to talk to him and help him. We were again on suicide watch. A month later he came around again. She showed up on our doorstep 6 month later, begging Edward to take her back she made a big mistake, blab, blab, blab….The idiot took her back. They seemed to be happy again until after we moved to Nova Scotia. At the fifteen year mark Carmen told you about. So, the fighting started again, and this time he kicked her out. We all rejoiced. All we want is peace. This time there was no sulking or depression from Edward in fact, Jasper said he hadn't felt him that happy since you were in the picture. Twenty years past not a word from Tanya, not even her coven in Alaska had heard from her. Here she came again bags in tow, begging Edward. For the past twenty four years she walked in and out of his life another four times. She has only been back this time for two years."

"Geez Rose, I think that is the most you have ever said to me" I giggle covering my mouth.

Everyone's eyes are on me, wide as saucers.

"I'm kidding I had to break the tension, I'm sorry." I heard a collective breath, and few giggles.

"In all seriousness, I'm truly sorry I did not contact you sooner, but to be fair I was trying to honor Edwards wishes or what I believed to be his wishes. I had a daughter to take care of, and consider. It would have been very damaging to Elizabeth to watch me be rejected again. Even after I gave her my blessing to seek you out, I had been determined to stay away. She refused to come here without me. I am here right now, even though it pains me, to help you. I couldn't keep Elizabeth from you anymore, because of my stubbornness. I had to risk the possibility of his rejection of us, because this family deserves to know her." I smiled at her. "Yesterday, I forgave Edward, as I sat in the meadow and reflected on my life. I can't be mad anymore. Now we're here."

"So tell me what is going on now?" I asked the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Edward

A/N: Still Bella's point of view, as we hear from Edward.

Disclaimer: Are you kidding, Twilight owns me, ask my husband.

Chapter 6: Edward

BPOV

"I'll tell her," everyone turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Could everyone please let me talk to Bella and Elizabeth in private?" His velvety voice, the picture of calm.

A collective "Sure" rang out and everyone exited the house.

Elizabeth and I remained in our seats and Edward sat across from us. His scent is still intoxicating, Cinnamon, sunshine, leather, and musk. It is so much stronger to me now. I took a nonchalant deep breath just to bathe my senses in it.

"Bella, I can't believe you are not dead, and Elizabeth my daughter, I never believed it to be possible." We were quiet not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry for running out earlier, the damage I have done to this family is excruciating and at times it is better to leave, than make Jasper and everyone else suffer more than they already have." He looked lost in his own thoughts.

"Please be quiet until I get through this, it is hard for me too." He took a heavy breath.

"I need to tell you about a night in the forest." He threw my words back at me. "I lied to you that night I left you, I never stopped loving you, I never stopped wanting you." I gasped. "I had caused you so much pain, I could not put you at risk any longer. That night we made love, I was seconds from killing you, plus, what happened with Jasper. I felt the only way to protect you from me, from this damned life, was to leave you. I made my family leave and not look back. I asked Alice to stop looking in on you." He paused and took another heavy breath.

"I died that day Rose told me about your disappearance and funeral, Bella, I wanted nothing more than to end my own life, Alice and the rest of my family saved me time and time again. I know Rose told you all of this, so I won't go into any more detail." He was trying to form the words to continue.

"So, I guess Tanya became my distraction, my words defiantly came back to haunt me. I tried to be a good mate to her, but I knew I would never love her the way I loved you. She pushed me to marry her and I always refused. She felt left out being in a household full of mated married pairs, Rose and Alice never missed an opportunity to rub it in her face. Tanya knows deep down that we are never meant to be mates, she just couldn't let me go. To be honest I enjoyed her company, it was nice not to be the odd one out anymore. I just wanted to try to get back that sense of completeness I had with you, Bella, all those years ago. I was stupid and selfish to believe that I could ever replace what we shared. Believe me, I will never be able to replace you with anyone, for as long as I exist." I studied him, he is more beautiful than I remember.

"So I made huge mistakes with Tanya. I turned the other way when she sought comfort in another man's arms human or vampire alike. I felt guilty that I could not give her the love she desired. I may not love her, but I care about her well being. I never gave her the chance to be a good mate to me, I never let her in."

"About a month ago, Tanya sought out one of her many human male conquests. She has never told me exactly what happened, but somehow she killed him in the process. She disposed of the body and covered everything up. Well I guess she did not do a good enough job because they found him two days later, it was to late for us to do anything about it. Alice, did not see anything until they had already pulled him out of his shallow grave. So, if we would have tried to intervene it would have made things worse, every idea we came up with Alice shot down, sighting that it would just make it worse, we were in definite risk of being exposed."

"Of course, the autopsy concluded that he was drained of his blood, also about every bone in his body was broken. Not to mention that he had a crescent shaped mark on his neck. Alice is pretty confident that they do not suspect her or even suspect that a vampire took his life, because most of the humans still believe the myth that a vampire bite would only consist two puncture marks. So crisis averted, we didn't even have to move. He was buried and the police suspect a serial killer, because of the 'similarity' to other victims in Utah and Colorado. Then, Alice saw the Volturi coming. Irina told them of Tanya's indiscretion, so now they are coming to investigate. We called other coven's to stand with us so hopefully they will not pick a fight, because they want nothing more than to break up our coven. They perceive us as a threat. They just needed an excuse to 'check in on us.'

He looked right at Elizabeth.

"I know, sweetheart, Tanya made it very clear to me that Irina wanted to hurt me, by telling the Volturi." Elizabeth shot me a look, it was obvious to us that he could read her thoughts.

'_I love you Edward, I love you Edward_,' I chanted in my mind to see if he could read my thoughts now.

He didn't acknowledge me. _Guess not._

"Wait, Edward, Kate said Carlisle heard rumors, at the hospital and someone actually saw her kill him. How could she have gotten the story so wrong?" I asked Edward, with a confused look on my face.

"This is a small community, just as Forks is, as you know there are many nosey gossiping people. The body was brought to the morgue at the hospital, and there was a lot of speculation. The people in the morgue were not good at keeping some of the brutal details of the autopsy quiet. Some guy claimed he saw this happen, but after the police interview, it was learned that he studied serial killers and remembered the similar cases in Utah and Colorado. It actually pointed the investigation in that direction. Carlisle came home and told us about the rumors, that some human might have seen her. Tanya was so distraught that she took off running, before Alice had the vision of the man helping the investigation. I know she spoke to Kate that night, I heard it in her thoughts, but the conversation Tanya was playing in her mind was of different subject matter." He looks dreamy, _stop it Bella, "_I would assume Tanya never called Kate with an update. Apparently, Irina told the Volturi before we found out that nobody really witnessed her mistake.

"I was the one who spoke to Garrett about the Volturi, I didn't give him any specifics." Edward continued.

He held his hands out to us, we obliged and placed one of our hands in his. The fire, the electricity, the longing, and the love I still have for him, burned in the connection of our hands. I realized he was speaking.

"Thank you for coming here. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and my family for leaving both of you. I would like to be a part of your lives, no matter how small. Trust me when I say that this family will never let you two go again."

'_Please, please stay here……' _I realized that I was hearing Edward's thoughts.

We sat like that for what seemed like a long time, basking in the glow of our reunion. Edward continued to mentally beg us to stay here with him. He was picturing our wedding, a honeymoon to someplace called Isle Esme. I finally broke our connection. I wasn't ready for that. I believed for a really long that he didn't want or love me. I still feared rejection from him. It was too much too soon. If anything.

"I broke our connection Edward because I can hear your thoughts when I touch you. I can't make any promises, I'm not sure of where we go from here, but I think we can figure something out. I have forgiven you, Edward. I can't speak for Elizabeth, but I need time." He looked pained and dropped his head.

Elizabeth broke her connection too. "I can't believe I am sitting here with you, I have wanted to meet you for a long time now, I was just waiting for mom to be ready." Elizabeth said to Edward.

I shot her a look, she just continued to beam at Edward, great a daddy's girl. I chuckled softly to myself.

"It seems you have already dazzled your daughter, Mr. Cullen." I joked.

They laughed, continuing to beam at each other. They had an instant connection.

He winked at me.


	7. Chapter 7: The Piano

A/N: I'm sorry I'm such a sap. Please stay tuned it gets better Tanya has to face the Volturi in the next Chapter. I haven't decided if I want to kill her off or not.

Disclaimer: Stephenie, I've always wondered if you ever read fan fiction. Are you aware of what we do to your beloved characters.

Chapter 7: The Piano

BPOV

The next thing I knew they both were gone from the table, and I heard the beautiful sounds of a piano filling the air. It was a piece Elizabeth had composed. She loved music pretty much since the day she was born. She actually taught herself how to play when we lived at the Cullen's house in Forks, with Edwards piano, I'm not sure we should tell him that. We ordered sheet music off the internet and even had a virtual teacher, if she got stuck. Most of the time her majors in college revolved around music, she even studied at Julliard. I followed the sound of the music, walking at a humans pace. I took in their huge estate, as always it was impeccably decorated. In typical Cullen style. Rich colors, stylish furniture, priceless art work, and every electronic known to man. Some things never change. I approached the room where the piano was located and was shocked to see everyone. Including Tanya, Garrett and Kate. Edward and Elizabeth were sitting at the piano. It was a sight I thought I would never see, but often dreamed of.

Suddenly, the notes of the most familiar song in the world to me. My lullaby, I haven't heard it since my last birthday with him. It was playing in the back ground as we made love.

I let out a rather loud gasp, and everyone looked at me. Edward never missed a note. Esme wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on my shoulder, "He hasn't played since we left you." she whispered. We listened and sobbed.

They played several more songs and when they were satisfied with their impromptu concert, they stopped.

Edward and Elizabeth stood up from the piano and immediately Tanya was hanging all over Edward. I did my best not to pay attention. Elizabeth came over and I kissed her check and praised her performance.

"Did you like playing with Edward, Liz?" I gazed at her with motherly pride.

"Oh, yes, I have wanted to for quite awhile, thank you mom for finally allowing this to happen." Her eyes sparkled with joy. I hugged her.

We looked up to see Edward and Tanya standing before us. Tanya hanging on to Edward for dear life. We faced them.

"Tanya, this is Bella, and this is our daughter Elizabeth."

Tanya shot daggers at us, then turned to Edward.

"How is she your daughter Edward, that's not possible?" Her voice was laced with venom.

"Bella was human when we were together, I had no idea she got pregnant, because three days later we left. She's a miracle." his voice had a hint of irritation.

He winked at Elizabeth.

"How do you know she is yours, Edward." I growled at her. Without skipping a beat Elizabeth touched her face. Seconds later she returned to my side.

"Draw your own conclusion we speak the truth" Elizabeth said with force. She put her lips to my ear.

"I showed her, mom." She whispered as she touched my face showing me what she meant. I saw flashes of her in my womb, I saw her birth, the special attention to the computer screen as I searched information on possible complications in childbirth, she was in my arms. She flashed me the date on the MSN home page. January 13th, 2006. She removed her hand from my face placing it on Edward's.

"See, Tanya, Elizabeth was born 4 months after we were together, a normal human pregnancy is 9 months. Elizabeth was full term. Besides, Tanya she looks like me." Edward tried to convince her. It was undeniable.

Tanya stood there in shock.

Alice grabbed Elizabeth and took her to her room, leaving me alone with Edward and Tanya. Alice will be happy find out that Elizabeth loves to shop, not on Alice's scale or anything, but she doesn't loath it like I do. I thought as I watched them ascend the stairs. A very load scream came from Alice. Panic came across their faces.

"Don't worry everyone, Elizabeth has a passion for shopping too." They all laughed, continuing their conversations.

"Can I speak to you Bella." Carlisle's face looked Angelic. I didn't even notice him approach me.

"I was just about to find you, of course" I followed him to his study. Edward watched us leave the room.

He closed the door and sat down in his leather chair, facing me as I sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"Bella"

"Carlisle"

We spoke at the same time. We giggled. Yes, Carlisle giggled.

"Ladies first."

I was just about to speak when Edward peeked in.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

Carlisle's face told me it was up to me.

"If you like." I felt so exposed now, my walls I built up to protect my secrets were gone.

He sat in the chair next to me. I couldn't deny the magnetic pull between us, it is only stronger as a vampire. I know he is my mate, but I am not sure if we would ever be. There was a lot of damage and obstacles to over come. It registered Carlisle is speaking.

"Bella, you were saying." They were both staring at me. Waiting.

"Yes, I want to apologize to you Carlisle, for using your home in Forks uninvited. I would like to offer to pay for the blood, and any other costs I may have acquired while living there so many years ago." I said sheepishly.

"BELLA, are you absurd?" They actually said it at the same time.

"We would never under any circumstances accept money from you, whatever we have is yours. No apology is necessary. You and Elizabeth are family. We owe you a great deal of gratitude for protecting us and our secret, by hiding Elizabeth's entrance into this world, which is what I wanted to talk to you about." Carlisle voice was stern and I knew not to push the subject.

"Ok, I will not mention it again, I had to offer, I've felt really guilty over the years, but somehow I knew you'd understand." They chuckled. "What do you want to know?"

"Just tell us everything."

"Ok, I noticed changes in my body about a week after you left, I was in no frame of mind to even consider what was going on with my body. I was sick almost every morning, the nightmares were excruciating. I woke up several times screaming. I noticed a small pooch start to form from my flat stomach. It was about a month later I could not deny it any longer, I felt her move. She kicked my hand. I knew it was not possible for me to have already felt the baby after a month. Two days later I left Charlie's house for yours." I paused remembering the pain and the fear. "I would guess that I looked about 4 months pregnant." Another heavy pause, they waited quietly.

"So, I waited, I researched, I prepared the best I could. I did not crave or consumed blood while I was pregnant. My body handled it well. I felt pretty good. It was funny, some days I would wake up in the morning and discover that my pregnant belly had almost doubled in size. Of course, I had no prenatal care. The birth was fast, my water broke and I pushed her out within 10 minutes, the pain was tolerable. I'm not sure how much she weighed or how long she was, but if I had to guess I would say she was about six and a half pound and eighteen inches long. She had normal human functions. All in all she was a normal newborn, with the exception of drinking blood. I was terrified just like any new mother I guess. I named her Elizabeth Renee Cullen."

"Thank you for giving her my human mother's name and my last name." I knew it meant a lot to him

"Would you like Elizabeth to show her experience, if she is willing?" I asked them.

"Sure" Carlisle said.

"Elizabeth, could you join us please?" I said it a little louder than I normally speak.

Seconds later Elizabeth and Alice were at the door.

"Here she is." Alice said then skipped down the hallway.

"Mom, Alice is wonderful we're going shopping tomorrow." I smiled at my daughter.

"That's great Liz, you and Alice will have a great time." Her eyes danced with excitement.

"Liz, would you mind showing Carlisle and Edward your birth experience and anything to do with your half human side?" She walked towards Carlisle.

She answered me by touching his face. A few moments later she cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

"I suppose you're my grandfather, although you don't look old enough." The whole room lit up with laughter.

"Yes, child I am your grandfather, and indeed I am old enough." Carlisle's face glowed.

Our laughter quieted down. She walked over to Edward.

"Can, I call you dad?" she looked lovingly into his eyes, he was dazzled too.

I was overcome by her sediment, and I sat quietly sobbing in my seat. Carlisle winked and smiled beautifully at me.

"I would be honored, my daughter." He scooped her into a big hug. Elizabeth ended the embrace by touching his cheek.

Edward's and Carlisle's curiosity was satisfied, and we all left the study.

"Come on Liz, Let's go find your grandmother Esme." I locked my arm in hers and we went down stairs to the living room following her scent.

We found her with Emmett and Rosalie, in the great room.

"Bella, Lizzy" Emmett squeezed us.

Elizabeth stood in front of Esme.

"Can, I call you my Grandmother?" She asked her. Esme scooped her up into a fierce hug. Esme was practically floating.

"Yes, dear."

I don't think I have ever seen Esme so happy.

Esme lead Elizabeth away from us.

"Bella, you have made her so happy." Rose said smiling brightly.

I heard Alice and Jasper come into the room followed by Edward, no sight of Tanya. I couldn't help myself.

I glanced in their direction, "Where's Tanya?"

"I don't know, with Garrett and Kate, Maybe?" Edward said.

"So, what happens now, Jasper?" I asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Tanya's Fate

A/N: This chapter is a long one. It has a lot of fluff at first. Any guesses what happened to Tanya. Thank you to my husband for helping me with this plot. A big thank you to AlexRozaBelikov for your kind reviews.

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer, love your story. I'm still mad at you for cockblocking us in Breaking Dawn.

Chapter 8: Tanya's Fate

BPOV

I sat down on the couch. Edward sat next to me on one side, Emmett and Rose on the other. Alice and Jasper settled in the love seat across from us.

My body was alive with electricity just being near him, I tried to ignore it.

"Tomorrow, we will start working and training. We are still waiting for several covens to arrive. The Denali's will be here tomorrow. Alice is going to still take Elizabeth shopping tomorrow. I plan to spend the whole day with you learning about your shield and adapting it into the known abilities of those who are coming." Jasper said very matter of fact.

"Alice, have you seen the out come of this?" I was curious.

"I see a couple of possibilities. I know they are going to try to pick a fight with us. I have seen where it ends peacefully but Tanya is destroyed. I have seen a great battle where we lose some and they lose some. In either scenario it does not end well for Tanya or Irina. I can't be sure of their fates at this moment." Alice said

"Does Tanya know?" I asked Alice

"Yes, you know we do not keep secrets in this house." Her eyes intense.

"We are standing by her Bella, we will do everything in our power to keep everyone safe." Edward said in an almost accusing voice.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Edward, why do you think I am here, to help all of you including, Tanya." I wondered why he suddenly spoke to me with a bit of anger. That was weird.

I stared at him trying to figure it out. Jasper broke the silence.

"Have you spoken to the rest of the Denali's, Bella?"

"No, Jasper not in some years. Why?" Still shaken by Edward's tone with me. He and Alice seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Anyway, they have a new coven member. About a year ago, Laurent was almost caught feeding from a human, so he left him half alive and bitten, by the time Laurent went back for him he was in the process of transformation. He didn't know what to do with him so, he brought them to the Denali's. so they could watch over him as he adjusts and struggles through the newborn phase. His name Is Riley and I hope he still has his newborn strength." Jasper looked like he was doing mental math.

We finished our conversation. Elizabeth and I went back to our cozy cottage. Kate and Garrett were not there and I was a little relieved. I needed to speak to my daughter, my best friend.

"So, what did you think of them, Liz?" I sat facing her on the couch. I reminisced about the days when I would sit in the couch with Renee drinking coffee and talking. I felt like I should have a cup in my hand.

"I think they are beyond wonderful, I felt like I was home, I can't explain it." Her face was beautiful as it glowed with happiness.

"Their home has always felt that way to me too." I smiled softly.

"Why, mom why did it take us so long to come home?" Her face was still soft and radiant.

"I owe an apology, Liz I should have never kept them from you, it wasn't fair to you or them. I meant what I said when I wanted to respect your father's wishes. I really did think it was best for everyone. I know now that what I did is no better then what Edward did to me that day in the forest. I made choices for people when it wasn't my place. I just hope that you and the Cullen's will be able to forgive me." My face dropped and my voice sounded slightly broken.

"Mom, you can't take all the blame, I made the choice to stay away too. There is nothing for me to forgive you for." Bless her for trying to make me feel better.

We sat with our thoughts.

"So, how do you feel about being around my dad, now? How do you feel about him?" She broke the silence.

"It is bittersweet actually, I still feel so drawn to him, like the whole of earth's gravity is pulling us together. He touched my hand and it was like the past 60 years never happened. I still feel just as in love with him, as the first time I realized I felt that way towards him. I am dealing with trust now. Finding out everything I believed about us for the past 60 years was based on a lie, has me doubting my judgment. My insecurity in our love made it easy for me to believe him so wholeheartedly. It never made sense for him to love me. I really need some time to sort it all out." She looked empathetic.

"For right now, I am going to suck it up and do what we came here to do. I am going to stay out of his way, he is dealing with a lot right now, and I will not complicate it. I am not even really sure what I want." She pulled me into a hug.

"Love always wins" She whispered in my ear.

"If only it were that easy." I said letting her beautiful scent calm me.

"It is"

Alice came about 8 o' clock the next day. Kate and Garrett came back a few hours ago and are in their room. Elizabeth was online looking at the stores in the area making note of where she wants to go.

"Bella, your place is beautiful." She hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, I can't take the credit though the previous owners left it like this."

I took her hand and gave her the tour. She was actually impressed with the size of my closet.

"Bella, I will not stand for this empty closet nonsense, it will be filled by the end of the day." Her beautiful pixie features were smirking at me.

"Alice, that is not necessary I have everything I need. Please don't go overboard." My eyes begged her.

"Silly Bella, your closet just cannot stay like this, it's sad." She gave me the cutest fake frown.

"Ok" she jumped up and down shrieking, "but I insist on paying for everything." I tried to hand her my credit card.

"Absolutely not"

She walked away from me and I followed her to find Elizabeth.

"Come on Liz, we have so much to do and so little time." She hooked her arm into Elizabeth's.

"Bye mom, love you"

"Bye baby girl, love you too."

I waved goodbye to Alice and Elizabeth.

"Kate, Garrett, I'm going to the Cullen's see you soon."

"Bye, Bella" I heard them both say.

I took my time enjoying the warm September morning. My skin danced and sparkled in the sun. I feed on a couple of deer on the way. I knew I would need plenty of strength to train with Jasper. I was just disposing of my last deer when some thing startled me.

"You, are beautiful in the sun." Edward said standing 20 feet from me downwind, no wonder I did not smell him.

I turned and faced him. "Thank You."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm training with Jasper today." I said just to end it, I'm sure he already knew. I started heading towards their house.

"Can, I walk with you back to the house?" We were about mile away.

"Ok" we were walking at human pace. It was just nice being in his presence, I wanted to savor it.

"What do you think of Elizabeth?"

"She's beautiful, Bella inside and out just like you are. You have done a wonderful job raising her." He smiled brightly.

I chuckled at his human sentiment.

"Believe me, I didn't need to do much, she was literally born that way. From day one she was bright, sweet and radiant." I was gushing with motherly pride.

"What do you think of being a father?" I had to know.

"I still can't believe it, I never thought is was possible. I' m not sure what I can really do for her now, but I will spend the rest of my existence finding out and helping her when I can. If she will let me. I am thrilled beyond belief." He was beaming.

"All you can really do is love her." My voice was sweet.

"That will never be a problem."

We approached the house and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you for walking with me."

"Your welcome" I smiled sweetly

Jasper appeared.

"Hi, Bella glad you are here, shall we get started" His smile lit up his already handsome face.

"Sure, Jasper lead the way."

I walked away from Edward with a small smile in my cold dead heart. Today, he was Edward my friend, the one who spent endless hours on my bed just talking to me. I realized I miss him. Today it was just Bella and Edward.

Jasper lead me to the back of their property, where I saw the Denali coven. _Time to face the music, I have to tell them I lied….._

"Isa, how have you been, child?" Eleazar said as I approached them.

"I'm great, Eleazar how are you? Hello, Carmen." I responded. Standing beside them was a young man I would guess to be about 18 in human years. He was hot. _I ogled him, channeling my inner Jessica Stanley_. Dirty blond hair, golden eyes with a hint of red. He was about six foot tall, broad masculine shoulders, tight hard body, he could revile the very beautiful Cullen men.

"Isa, I would like you meet Riley, Riley this is Isa." Carmen said proudly.

"Carmen, Eleazar, can I speak to you privately."

"Sure"

I lead them a little way into the forest.

"I have to tell you something, my real name is Bella Swan," they gasped, "Elizabeth is my daughter, my biological daughter. She is also Edward's child. I'm sorry I lied to you……" I proceeded to tell them my story, editing trying to make a long story short.

"….So, when Garrett and Kate showed up on my doorstep asking us to come and help the Cullen's, I couldn't say no. I had to let them know Elizabeth. I assure you I am not here to reclaim Edward, I respect the fact that he is mated with Tanya. I will keep my distance from him. I am here to help your daughter, to help the Cullen's. I hope you can forgive me."

My eyes pleaded with them.

"I understand why you felt you had to hide this from us, Bella. I am glad to know the truth, I forgive you for lying to us to respect Edward's wishes. Please Bella, do not try to take Edward from Tanya, she needs him right now and she loves him." Carmen took me into a hug.

"You have my word, and I will do what I can to help Tanya and Edward." I wasn't lying, I would not go after Edward while he is still committed to her. He may love me, but he is loyal to her.

Eleazer, just nodded his head in agreement, and hugged me too.

We returned to Riley and Jasper, they were testing Riley's strength, I think, I wasn't really sure what they were doing.

They stopped

"Everything ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Jasper, and Riley please call me Bella." I said winking at Carmen and Eleazar.

"Ok" He looked at me confused, then returned to his training with Jasper. _OHH, his voice very nice. I wonder what Elizabeth would think of him, they would be gorgeous together. _

Jasper brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Bella, show me what you got."

With that, I worked with Jasper the rest of the day, Emmett came out and joined in too. He taught me defensive moves and it was fun when he let me throw him around crashing into trees. I didn't see Edward the rest of the day.

I wasn't physically exhausted, but I guess you could call it emotionally exhausted. It had been a grueling couple of days. I never thought in my life I would be here, back with them. I walked back to our cottage and smelled the familiar scents of Alice and Elizabeth, they must be back.

"Alice, Elizabeth," I called as I walked threw the door. I noticed my cottage looked really different. They didn't totally redecorate it, but pretty close.

"In here, Bella" Alice said.

I followed their scent to my room. They were in my closet. It was bursting with stuff.

"Geez, Alice what did you do, buy the store out?"

"Almost" She giggled.

"This is to much Alice, I don't need all of this."

"Shush, yes you do."

"Whatever you say, Alice" We giggled.

We went downstairs to the living room and sat down.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have seen your pregnancy, I should have been there to help you." Alice said full of remorse.

"I'm sorry to, I should have found you sooner." I said right back to her.

"It would seem that we both love Edward more than our own happiness." I stated with a hint of sarcasm.

She chuckled, "I guess we do."

We continued to talk and tell stories of the time we spent together in Forks. It was good to have my other best friend back.

Over the next few days, Coven after coven seemed to come out of the wood work and arrive at the Cullen's compound. I didn't see or talk much to Edward. I always wondered where he was. I never asked. It was easier to keep my word to Carmen and Eleazar that way. I spent my days preparing for the Volturi and my nights reconnecting with this wonderful family.

We had three days before the Volturi were due to arrive, I realized that Elizabeth hadn't met Riley yet. She spent most of her time with Alice. They kind of combined their abilities to try to get a better outlook on this visit. She would also spend time with Edward and Tanya. I spent my time with Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Carlisle and Esme had to keep up their human cover. Carlisle at the hospital and Esme owned a small interior decorating business. Rose and I have become very close and adore her.

"Elizabeth, could you come outside please?" I called to her.

I was out back watching Jasper and Emmett prepare all the different coven's of vampires for battle. I noticed Riley standing against a tree. I thought this was the perfect opportunity to introduce them. She always appreciates a beautiful male form.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Seconds later she was at my side.

"What's up, mom?"

"I'd like to introduce you to someone."

I grabbed her hand and lead her to the tree where Riley was. He turned to face us and I heard her gasp.

"Elizabeth, this is Riley, he is new to the Denali coven. Riley this is Elizabeth, my daughter." He looked at me strange, then looked at Elizabeth and I could see the lust and attraction in his eyes.

"I just wanted you to meet, excuse me, I'm going to find Rose." I left them and found Rose sitting on the deck.

She was laughing at me. "Trying to marry off your daughter, Bella, I never took you for a matchmaker."

"I think they might be good together and I just want her to be happy." I smiled brightly at her. Sitting in the chair next to her, we watched them for a little bit. They were talking to softly for us to hear them. Rose laughed when they suddenly took off into the forest.

"Where do you think they're going?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "I hope you talked to her about the birds and the bees." We were full on laughing now. If I could blush I would be.

"Yes, a really, really long time ago. My daughter's sex life is really none of my business. I'd like to keep it that way." I just got the sentence out when Emmett appeared at my side.

"Who's sex life?" he chuckled.

"Liz's I was telling Rose that I would rather not know." I snickered.

"Oh, I don't think I would either." Emmett paused. "Why are you talking about that anyway, who she gettin' it on with?" Emmett said.

"Well, we are not sure, but I just introduced her to Riley and they took off into the forest together." I was giggling, "They looked pretty attracted to each other."

"Good for them, he seems like a nice kid and all, but he better not hurt my niece or I will hurt him." Emmett said in a protective voice.

"Calm down Emmett, Liz is a big girl she can handle herself." Rose said and I nodded at her statement.

"Don't tell Edward, you know how protective he can be, he might go postal." Emmett smirked.

"Postal really Em," Rose and I just laughed at his comment.

In fact, Riley and Elizabeth were gone for hours.

The Volturi were due to arrive two hours and everyone was on edge. I was sitting on the couch, talking with Alice and Rose. We were giggling at Elizabeth and Riley, trying to ease the tension. They have been inseparable, since I introduced them three days ago. They were so cute and she confided in the three of us that she really liked him, and maybe falling for him. This was new, she never paid much attention to males before. A friend here and there but nothing like this. I could see in his face that he was falling for her too. Alice said she saw them possibly being mates. She couldn't be for sure because Riley's newborn brain was hard for her to read, it changed to fast. Jasper conformed that he felt great love radiating from them. I was thrilled for her.

It was time and we all ran to the meeting spot. Everyone took their places and the Cullen's were front and center. Elizabeth and I were in the background among the crowd, Riley was at her side. Carlisle, Edward, and Tanya were in front. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Esme were just behind them. We Waited.

Just over the hill, they appeared in the distance, 20 of them. They were dressed in their red cloaks and instantly they were 10 feet in front of us.

Carlisle approached Aro.

"Aro, my friend, we have gathered here in peace, and we welcome you." Carlisle spoke with peace and harmony in his rich voice.

"Carlisle, my old friend, as you know this is not a social visit, please introduce me to your family." the two men turned and faced the Cullen's

"Aro, this is my wife, Esme, my children, Edward, Tanya, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose." He said as he pointed them out. I was thankful he did not mention me or Elizabeth.

"Quite a coven you have here Carlisle." Marcus came and placed his hand on Aro's shoulder.

"I see, you bond is strong. I have never seen anything like it. Interesting. You also have quite a collection of talented vampires. Edward, Alice could you step forward." They stood next to Carlisle.

"I hear you both are greatly talented and I would like to offer you a place in my coven, if you chose." His voice was stern and cold.

"No, thank you, Aro," Alice said politely.

"NO!" Edward growled.

"Edward" Carlisle scolded.

"Very well then, let's get down to business. Tanya would you step forward." he said formally.

"Irina, you too."

"Irina has accused you of exposure to humans." Aro's voice was terrifying.

"I assure you that is not the case." Carlisle offered his hand. Aro took it.

"I see, but the corpse was discovered." Aro said.

"Human remains of vampire feedings are found all the time." Carlisle argued.

"True, but you were careless, our secret was in danger of exposure, I read it in your thoughts Carlisle." Aro was trying to pick a fight.

"Yes, Aro but were and was are two different things, our secret is save in this community." Carlisle was not backing down.

"True my old friend, but what you may not know is that we have shown leniency towards Tanya in the past, this is not her first indiscretion. We will not tolerate another. I must speak with my brothers." Aro gathered with his coven and we waited.

Minutes passed and Aro returned to the middle ground.

"Tanya, please step forward." She faced Aro.

"We have no tolerance for those who break our rules, we sentence you to death." Aro's voice sent shivers down my back.

Several things happened at once. Tanya turned and ran away as fast as she could go. Edward tried to follow he but was restrained by three members of the guard. Two members guard took off after Tanya. Everyone else crouched into attack positions, in a heated face off.

"LOOOOOOKKKKK!!!" Someone shouted and pointed in the direction Tanya had ran.

Smoke.


	9. Chapter 9: Smoke Cleared Leaving Ashes

A/N This was a hard chapter to write.

Disclaimer: Stephenie, thank you for making my life better.

Chapter 9: The smoke cleared leaving ashes.

BPOV

We all ran. We were there in a matter of seconds. The two Volturi guard were watching the fire. It was her, there were still strands of her hair that were untouched by the fire. Edward fell to his knees, his face was blank. Elizabeth buried her head in Riley's chest. I just stood there in shock, I didn't even get a chance to use my shield. I never got a chance to help her. It happened to fast.

Aro spoke.

"Everyone back to the clearing we have unfinished business." His voice was almost remorseful.

We all obeyed and lined up in our previous positions.

"How do we have unfinished business Aro? It seems pretty done to me." Carlisle was distraught.

"I have decided to release Irina to her coven," every member of his coven hissed at him. He turned over his shoulder and quieted them.

"Thank you Aro." Eleazar spoke up.

"We will be watching her if she appears before our coven again she will be destroyed." Aro sternly stated.

"Carlisle, there is another matter I need to discuss with you." Everyone's eyes looked up. "I saw in your thoughts, a girl called Elizabeth called you grandfather, I am intrigued, Bella, Elizabeth will you come forward please."

My dead heart stopped as I lock her arm in mine, then we appeared at Carlisle's side.

"Hello lovely ladies, Elizabeth would you do me the honor?" He held his hand out to her. She looked at me then I nodded, letting her arm go. I felt Edward standing behind me.

"I have to touch your face. May I?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, child." I stood there helpless. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His touch calmed me, I was grateful.

Aro's eyes widened as he read her every thought. She put her hand down and stood before him. I knew my baby girl dazzled him too.

"You are exquisite child, I have not in my many years met a creature quite like you." He smiled brightly at her. She didn't move or respond.

"Bella, Edward, Please come forward." I stood on her right side, Edward on her left.

"Yes, she is a perfect combination of the two of you." His evil grin was making me nervous. We stood perfectly still waiting for Aro.

"Bella, please give me your hand." I stood before him and extended my hand to him. Unexpectedly he let go of my hand and looked at me strangely. I felt vulnerable and totally exposed.

"I can't read you, I have never experienced that before." His eyes were wide, his voice barely a whisper.

The rest of the crowd gasped.

"Jane, please join me." A small child like evil girl appeared at his side. "Jane dear could you give Bella a demonstration of your talent?" I knew I was in trouble and I had nowhere to hide.

"With pleasure." Several minutes passed and nothing happened, I could she the evil girl start to become irritated. She stared at me, her eyes were wide.

"Interesting" Was all Aro said. Knowing Jane's power had no effect on me.

"Bella, Elizabeth, would you please join me in Volterra, as my treasured daughters?" Jane growled. I tried to hide my disgust.

"Thank you for your generous offer, but I must decline." Elizabeth said.

"No thank you, Aro." I said politely.

"Very well, if you ever change your minds, my door is open." Aro was clearly disappointed, but gracious.

"Thank you." We both said collectively.

"Carlisle, my friend we must bid you farewell. I hope next time we meet under better circumstances. We will be watching." With that they turned and walked away.

They were gone.

I hugged my daughter, then watched Carlisle and Esme say their goodbyes and expressed their gratitude to all the visiting covens. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose took off towards the forest. Riley found Elizabeth and scooped her into a big hug, then they took off towards the forest also. I looked for Edward, but he was gone. I said my goodbyes and condolences to Carmen and Eleazar. I followed Carlisle and Esme back to their house.

I heard blaring music as we entered the house. It was coming from Edward's room.

"I'll go try to talk to him." I said to Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you, dear." Esme encourage me.

I climbed the stairs at a slow pace. I knocked on the door.

"Edward, do you want to talk about it? Will you let me in?" I only heard music.

I knocked a few more times, pleading with him.

"Go away Bella, I don't want to talk to you!" My heart sank.

"Please Edward, open the door, let me help you." I pleaded.

"GO AWAY!"

I sat down with my back against the door for hours hoping he would open the door and let me in, he never did. I picked myself off the floor and went back to my cottage for a well deserved rest. I would try and reach out to Edward tomorrow. He needed time.

Days passed and everyone tried to reach out to Edward. Even Elizabeth couldn't get a response from him. I asked Alice to look in on him to make sure we didn't have to go on suicide watch. She said that he would not consider that now that Elizabeth was in the picture. I was a little saddened that it wasn't because of me, but I let it go. On the tenth day I was sitting out side his door again like I had been day after day. He unlocked the door and opened it slightly to inviting me in.

"Hey" I said as I sat beside him on his leather couch. He didn't respond. He just sat there with his knees to his chest in a tight ball. He looked terrible, he needed to hunt. His face was blank like he has totally checked out.

"Come on Edward, lets go hunt." I got up and stood by his balcony doors. I was surprised when he followed me.

Watching Edward hunt, was beyond erotic. He was graceful and his primal animalistic growls was doing wicked things to my body. I wanted him so badly, but I had to control my urges. We were nowhere near there, if we would ever be. He wasn't even speaking to me at the moment. He feed on two deer and found a mountain lion. It was my turn and I found a few elk. I felt his eyes on me. I heard a soft lustful growl from him. My eyes meet his as I was wiping blood off my mouth.

The next thing I knew his lips were mine, his kiss was frantic and urgent. I started to hear fabric rip and I had to regain my composure. I had to fight my lust and need for him. I had to stop this, he wasn't in the right frame of mind. I didn't want him to regret his actions, he was too close to losing all control.

"Edward, stop." He kept going.

"Edward." I pushed him away his back hit a near by tree almost snapping it in half. He feel to his knees.

"I'm sorry" he said under his breath I barely heard him. Before I could tell him that it was ok he was gone.

I felt defeated.

I gathered some of my shredded clothes and went to my cottage. I needed a shower and some space. I really wanted to be with Edward, even in the out of control frantic way he was earlier, but I knew it wouldn't be right. He is grieving and not in the right frame of mind. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for one instant, if he thought there was any chance that he had hurt me in anyway. The way he has been acting lately, I'm not even sure he wants me. He spent the greater part of the past 50 years with Tanya maybe she was really the right one for him. Maybe what he said in the forest was more true than he, or I would like admit. I love him with all my heart and if I have to let him go then I will. I don't want us to be together if he is not all in. I do not want to live a half a life like Edward and Tanya had for the past 50 years. I would rather live with out a mate, then be with one who really doesn't want me. I've been just fine the past 60 years, without anyone.

Now, my thoughts are getting away from me and my insecurity is eating me alive. Right now, I needed to find Edward and tell him that I am ok and stop him from beating himself up. I took off towards the main house. It was dark now and the sky was lit with stars and the moon was full. I slowed to a humans pace to admire the view.

I heard him before, I could see or smell him.

"Edward, please come out and talk to me." I could see him about 10 feet away from me now.

"I'm sorry, Bella for earlier." He said. It was just like in Forks his moods were giving me whiplash.

"It's ok, Edward, I know that you are struggling with Tanya's death. You're not yourself right now."

"I don't want to hurt you Bella, I can't be around you right now." Just like that he was gone again. I wish he would just talk to me.

I didn't see the point of going to his house anymore. I turned and went back to the serenity of my cottage. I pondered everything. If he didn't want me around, would he keep his family from me again? I would not allow that, he will not make my choices again. I knew what I needed to do. I went to their house.

I found Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

"Hey, guys how are you?" they were sitting in the great room. "Is Edward here?"

"Hey Bella, he's not here." Alice said as I sat beside her.

"Good, because I need to speak to you guys, without him." They all looked up at me.

"I'm going back Seattle. I don't want to lose contact with no matter what Edward says. Please come and visit me. I just can't be here any longer, Edward doesn't want me here. Elizabeth will most likely stay here in our cottage with Riley. I'm not sure what her plans are." Alice sobbed.

"Please Bella, please stay." She pleaded with me, but I have to go.

"I think it is for the best, I need space, he needs space."

They hugged me and I left to find Carlisle and Esme.

I found them in Esme's study.

"Hi, guys can I talk to you?"

"Yes, dear" I had their full attention.

"I'm going back to Seattle, I never want to lose contact with you again, so I will call or email often. I would like if you would come and visit me. I need to give Edward some space." Esme sobbed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm not sure what Elizabeth will do, but I think most likely she will stay here in our cottage with Riley." I added.

I hugged them, I left to find Elizabeth.

I followed her scent back to our cottage, she must of figured out what I have planned. I opened the door and saw her and Riley sitting at the table.

"Hi guys, haven't seen you in a few days." They both smiled widely and gazed at each other. I didn't want to know. I chuckled.

"Liz, I'm going back to Seattle. You and Riley can stay here or come back with me, whatever you want to do, but I need to check up on things. and put some distance between Edward and I." Her face fell.

"Do you need me to go with you, mom?" full of concern.

"No, I could use some time alone. You stay here, bond with your new family, help your father he needs you now." She took me in and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to run, so I'm leaving you the car." I handed her the keys.

"I Love you, baby girl." I touched her face.

"Take care of her Riley, be good to my baby." I hugged him.

"I will Bella" They walked me out.

"I love you mom, take care of yourself." I kissed her cheek.

"Take care of your father, goodbye."

With that, I ran back Seattle.


	10. Chapter 10: Riley and Elizabeth

A/N: A couple of different points of view in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!!! Hey, if you haven't already please check out the one shot I posted written by my husband, 'To Dream or Not To Dream'

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, wish I did!!

Chapter 10: Riley and Elizabeth

**Elizabeth's POV**

I stayed behind not only to continue to get to know my new family, but I had to stop my mother and father from making a huge mistake. They love each other, they are meant to be. My mom is willing and waiting again for my dad to step up. She told me she is very much still in love with him. My mother the ever selfless one, left not wanting to cause any more pain to my father. I wish one of them would come to their senses and fight for what they want. They are so worried that they will hurt the other that they back away.

"What's wrong beautiful girl?" Riley kissed my hand. I have fallen so deeply for him. I knew it the minute I laid eyes on him.

"Just trying to figure out how to help my parents. I know my mom will not be truly happy without my dad. I have to help them." I felt helpless, I needed a plan.

"Alice" I said out load, Riley looked at me confused. I stood up quickly.

"I need to talk to Alice. Will you stay here? I love you." I kissed him feverishly.

"I'll be waiting, my love." His eyes danced.

I set off to find Alice. She was waiting for me at the door, of her house.

"Come on Liz, we can't talk here follow me." She whispered. I knew my father was in his room. I heard Alice reciting the countries of the world and their capitals. Her vision must be good if she is willing to keep from dad.

We ran to the coast and looked out the ocean.

"I love water it always helps me think and relax." Alice said to me with her arm linked with mine.

"What did you see Alice? How can I help?" I was getting flashes but I needed Alice to clarify. We work well together. Our visions feed off each others like putting puzzle pieces together.

"You need to have a conversation with Edward." She paused. "Liz, you need to gather every conversation you've ever had with Bella about her love for him. Talk to him first, you can pull him from this state of self-loathing he's in right now. I can't believe how upset he was when he found out she had left, even though he told her he couldn't be around her. Those two need a swift kick in the ass." Alice's tone went from serious to playful.

I chuckled, "I know Alice, come on I need to talk some sense into my father."

We ran straight to the Cullen's house. I didn't even stop and knock on his door, I just let myself in. I opened up the door and closed it behind me standing with my back against it, looking at my very startled father.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing? What is going on?" He asked me his eyes as wide as saucers.

I walked up to him and touched his face. I flooded his mind with images of my mother and the many moments we spent talking about him. He walked backwards, breaking our contact, until his back hit a wall then he slid down it putting his head in his hands. I stood there silently, waiting for him to make a move and speak. My patience ran out.

"Dad, are you really going to let her slip through your fingers again?"

Silence, I waited.

"Haven't you learned by now, that when you try to do what you think is best for her, you only hurt her more?" He looked up at me, finally a response.

"I can't Elizabeth, I can't hurt her again. I'm no good for her." I sighed with heavy frustration.

"Do you not realize that when you keep your distance from her, that you are hurting her?" More silence. I kneeled in front of him.

"Dad, Edward, look at me." He lifted his head just enough to make eye contact.

"She loves you more than you will ever know, even if you think you are no good for her, she does not see it that way." I touched his cheek and I showed him more images. His hands were in his hair, his head was down.

"Stop please, I can't take it." He whispered. I pulled my hand away.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked sternly.

I sat down beside him. He was still silent.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, more than anything in this world." He was sobbing.

"So I ask again what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

Nothing, what did he mean nothing.

"Are you serious? Why?"

Why are men so clueless?

"I couldn't save her Elizabeth, I couldn't save Tanya. She was depending on me to save her, I failed. The worst part is that I am relieved that she is gone. The guilt is killing me, that is why I'm no good for Bella. I am a failure. I am a monster for being glad that Tanya is gone. I pushed Bella away, because looking at her, touching her reminds me of my failures, with her, you and Tanya. I'm not angry with Bella, I'm angry at myself and I lashed out at her."

He looked defeated.

"Dad, Tanya made a choice that day in the field, no one could've saved her. She knew her fate, she told me so. Alice had more than confirmed it to her. Tanya ran because she didn't want you to see her die. Alice and I saw it, we knew." He looked at me with confusion and anger.

"Why did you not tell me? How could you let her die?" His voice was raised with venom. He was fuming.

"Tanya didn't want you to know, she did not want you chasing after her, more importantly she did not want you get in trouble with the Volturi, she knew your protective nature would cause you to do something stupid. I spoke to her a lot before she died. She wants you to be happy, dad. She knew, and always knew that you loved my mother, that she is the only one for you. Tanya knew her fate and she accepted it with grace. Alice and I worked for days trying to find a way around it, but it always ended the same, with Tanya dead. You have been given the chance to have happiness, love and eternity with the woman, I know you love beyond words, yet here you sit sulking in your own self pity. Tanya scarified herself for your happiness, don't kick a gift horse in the mouth, accept it."

He looked at me. I touched is face again. I replayed my conversations with Tanya in my mind. Showing him. His face was blank.

"Thank you Elizabeth, I love you." I hugged him.

"I love you too."

I left him to his thoughts.

Alice met me at the bottom of the steps. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the back of the property.

She jumped up and down and hugged me.

"Good job baby girl, it's just a matter of time." She flooded me with images of them together. I smiled. It's about damn time.

A few more weeks passed and dad was still locked up in his room. He was really starting to make me mad. It had been a month since Tanya died and my mother went back to Seattle. I could slap them both. Patience was never my strong suit anyway. I talk to mom daily, she sounds lonely but for the most part she's doing well. She told me more than once that the ball is in my dad's court and she will keep her distance until he makes an effort to talk to her. Again she takes the high road and respects his wishes, ignoring her own happiness. I pulled myself out of my thoughts.

We were in the great room with Alice and Jasper.

Riley was in heavy conversation with Jasper so, Alice and I decided to go on small hunt.

**Riley's POV**

I was talking to Jasper about war and he was telling about his training he received in the confederate army. I was trying to bore Elizabeth so she would leave the house for a little while. I wanted to talk to Edward.

"Thanks, Jasper, I'm going to talk to Edward now." He chuckled

"Good luck kid." I ascended the stairs.

I knocked.

"Edward, it's Riley can I speak to you."

"Come in."

He was reading, sitting on his leather couch. He looked at me waiting for me to speak. I closed the door and faced him. I spoke before he could read my thoughts.

"I want to marry your daughter and I am asking for your blessing." He looked at me and smiled.

"I really don't think it would be my place to offer you my blessing, you should probably ask Bella. I really haven't been a part of her life." He said contently.

"I have asked Bella, in fact she gave me her grandmother Swan's engagement ring." I pulled the ring out of my pocket and showed him. "Regardless, you are still her father. Do I have your blessing? If she will have me?" I pleaded.

"Yes, take care of her. I give you my blessing." His voice was laced with sadness. He stood up and shook my hand. "Welcome to the family."

I had to speak up, I hate seeing Elizabeth sad.

"Edward, she's sitting in that cottage in Seattle all by herself, there is no reason for you two to be apart. Eternity is a long time to be alone. What is so complicated about it? You love her, she loves you, nothing else matters."

I left him with his thoughts.

I just had to ask her. Smiling I went to find her.


	11. Chapter 11: Edward's Mind

A/N: This chapter is Edward's point of view, hopefully it clears any confusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I really love it!!

Chapter 11: Edward's Mind

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe my words came back to bite me in the ass. I really did find a distraction when I gave into Tanya's advances all those years ago. She distracted me from my pain, loneliness and the numbness. She could never take away my love and longing for Bella. Even after I thought she was dead I longed for her. I spent many days alone pining for her. I replayed that beautiful night in my head over and over again it was the best night of my existence. What a fool I had been to leave her. After five years I gave up, I had to let her go. Though I never really did. I was a shell of a man. Tanya brought me back out if it some, we had good times and I enjoyed her companionship. I was never anything but honest with her. I was never in love with her. She kept trying to change my mind. I just couldn't give her what she wanted.

So, I felt guilty, I didn't stop her as she did as pleased because it made her happy or it seemed to. We stopped being lovers along time ago. She asked me if I objected if she fulfilled her needs elsewhere. I couldn't object because, I wouldn't fill them, I didn't want to lead her on anymore. I hoped she would find someone who could love her. We just were just friends and companions. I was selfish because I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my existence. I knew she felt more for me, than I did for her. I think she was trying to make me jealous, but I never was. She was free to leave at anytime. I'm not really sure why she stayed. Everyone else thought we were mates, but really we haven't been for a long time. My loyalty to her is out of family obligation, all the Denali's are family and we stand by family. It didn't matter what would have happened with the Volturi, I was going to pursue Bella, Tanya knew this, she didn't like it, but she knew she owed me. Then she died and I was flooded with so much pain and guilt.

I'm so confused. My mind is racing with so many things. I have a daughter, she is beautiful and wonderful. Bella is alive, there just aren't words to describe how elated I am. My love, my Bella and she is alive. The day they came here, I noticed Elizabeth's features immediately. I could read her thoughts, her mind is kind. She was frantically worried about Bella that day. I could see their bond and how strong it is was. The guilt smothered me, when I learned Elizabeth was mine and Bella had her all by herself. I sucked it up long enough to tell her our situation. I just wanted to touch her again, to make sure they were real and not an elaborate daydream.

I spent the days before Tanya's death talking to her, making peace with her. I had a feeling she knew her fate, but she would not talk about it. She blocked her thoughts from me. We spoke about our relationship, her family, the past and random petty things. I tried to keep her calm. I thought she would be upset about Elizabeth being my daughter and Bella being alive, but I noticed that Tanya and Elizabeth had became fast friends, she didn't really speak about Bella. I was grateful to Bella for keeping her distance.

When Tanya ran that day, my world came crashing down around me. All the guilt, remorse, longing, fear and anger felt like the whole of the earth imploded around me. I couldn't face anyone, especially Bella. I felt her at my door, day in and day out. I knew she wanted to help me. I couldn't accept that from her. After all I put her through she was still at my door. I would sit on the opposite side of the where only six inches of wood and drywall separated us, her presence soothed me. I could feel the electricity through the wall. I did not deserve her kindness. I let her in because I wanted to be near her. We went hunting and I saw her eyes on me and I could see the lust in them, my body couldn't help but respond. She was so graceful, beautiful and damn sexy, as she hunted, my instincts took over when I saw the blood on her mouth; I had to taste her, right then. I physically expressed, the horrible emotions I buried deep inside me in that kiss I planted on Bella. I wanted her, I needed her and I did not deserve her, but I wanted to take her. Bella stopped me and when I got my composure, I realized that I was hurting her and that sent me spiraling even deeper. I had to hurt her again to keep her away from me. I couldn't control myself around her. Then she actually left and I was devastated. I figured my chances with her were all gone.

The day Elizabeth came in and showed me the love Bella had for me, my heart soared. Then she showed me that Tanya knew she was going to die, she showed me how much Tanya loved me. I felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. Not only did I not love Tanya, but I was relieved she was gone. This brought another wave self loathing. I had no right to string Tanya along like that. The earth crashed around me again. I wanted to go, I wanted to beg Bella to give me a chance. I was in no emotional state, to be anything but a burden to her.

Riley came in and asked for my blessing and my heart tingled with a small sliver of hope. I am elated that he wants to share his life with Elizabeth. His thoughts are full of nothing but love and I recognize the pure trueness of the love they share. It is the same love I feel for Bella. The same love we shared, especially the night we made Elizabeth. He was right, I was making things way to complicated.

I tried to regain a sense of normalcy, I started to reconnect with my family letting them in slowly. I ventured out of my room and went to talk to Jasper. Bella had been gone almost two months. I needed his advice but mostly I needed to apologize for my emotional roller coaster I have put him through.

"Hello, my brother I'm glad you are felling better." Jasper smiled at me patting my shoulder.

"Jasper, can I talk to you, privately?"

"Sure, but please try to keep your emotions in check." I nodded and we took off into the woods.

We stopped running and I looked at him, "I'm sorry for the emotional mess I have been in and for causing you pain."

"It's ok. What's up Edward?" My brother asked me, his face kind and open.

"I'm lost Jasper. Where do I go from here?" He chuckled, and I stood there shocked at his reaction.

"It is really simple Edward, where do you want to go." I chuckled he took me literally.

"I want to go to Bella, I'm scared it is to late for us."

"Have you even asked her Edward, have you even tried to reach out to her? Don't you think she is worth the effort. Give her a chance to decide, let her help you. I know you think you don't deserve to be happy or you don't deserve her, but you are wrong." Jasper paused.

"The door of fate has opened for you Edward, it has brought you Elizabeth and it has brought you Bella. It is a miracle Edward, stop this and appreciate these gifts you have been given. Fate has decided you are worthy. Please Edward go to her, lay it on the line for her, see where fate will lead you." Jaspers words spoke to the depths of my soul.

I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you Jasper."

"Anytime, go get her." He smiled brightly at me.

I left for Seattle.


	12. Chapter 12: Daydreams

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Please show me some love and review. Also visit my profile I have a story on there my husband wrote. It's pretty hot!! This chapter has mature content you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I love my Twilight Saga books, thank you Stephenie.

Chapter 12: Daydreams

BPOV

_The next thing I knew his lips were on mine and I opened my mouth to let him in. Our tongues danced and the fire in my body was building. He pushed me gently against the tree and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his hardened length against my burning center, through our clothes. He kissed my neck and my collarbones, as I threw my head back allowing him access to more of my flash. He looked into my eyes, they were pitch black and full of lust. He slowly lifted my shirt over my head. I heard it hit the forest floor. He kissed and sucked on my breast through the thin material of my bra, I heard fabric rip and immediately I felt his mouth back on my naked breasts. I reached down his back pulling his shirt up, and off, I wanted to feel his naked skin on mine, we were equals this time. His skin felt warm to me and I wanted to see and feel more of it. His head lifted up and his lips crashed into mine, no caution, no restraint, just surrender. I felt him rip my jeans off and he fell to his knees putting my legs on his shoulders, his face at my aching entrance. He placed opened mouth kisses over my panties, making me moan and growl lustfully. Egging him on. I heard fabric rip. I felt his tongue enter and lick my womanly folds. I hissed, "oh god, Edward that feels so good." He continued to lick and suck me senseless. I grabbed his head bringing him closer, and that sent me over the edge. "AWWW, OOOHHH," I came hard. _

_In one fluid movement he got up, ripped his pants off and entered me hard against the tree. He rocked us in a most glorious rhythm. Creating delicious friction. He was both aggressive and loving. He kissed me passionately and rocked me harder and harder bringing me over the edge. I screamed his name, and his velvety feral noises sent me into another wave of pleasure as I felt him find his own release……_

I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. I was all alone laying in the middle of Edward's meadow. Damn daydream. I have been doing that more and more lately. I sat up noticing that I was aching between my thighs. Great all worked up and no one to share it with. I calmed my down and scolded myself for acting like a horny teenager.

It has been two months since I left Edward and everyone behind, including my daughter. They have all been to visit me, well all of them, except Edward. I'm not expecting him to. When Riley and Elizabeth were here visiting, he asked me for my blessing, he wanted to marry her. I am thrilled. I know she loves him very much. So I gave him my grandmother's ring and my blessing. Elizabeth had told me that she tried to reach out to Edward. I was grateful to her. She also told me she knew about Tanya's fate. I was a little angry with her that she did not tell me before, but I understood, she wanted to protect Edward, and not make the situation worse.

I usually only come to this meadow once a year, but I have been here almost everyday since I returned home. I also went to Charlie's grave; I miss him so much. I apologized to him for leaving the way I did. I hope he forgives me. Renee and Phil are buried in Florida, I don't visit much, since it is the sunshine state and all. I laid back down, taking in the sights, sounds and smells around me. It is just as beautiful as the day he first brought me here. I touched my lips, remembering our first kiss. The magnetic pull, the sparks on his lips, and his hands on my body. I better stop this or I will combust.

I got up and took off for my cottage. I caught his scent. _Am I daydreaming again, nope. _

He was waiting for me on my porch. Our eyes met, he looked better, almost well.

"What do you want Edward?" My voice was firm, trying to hide my excitement, as internally I was jumping up and down.

"I wanted to talk to you, can I come in?"

"Ok" he followed me through the door to the kitchen.

"This is really nice Bella, It feels like you." He looked around, then we sat across from each other at the breakfast nook.

I waited for him to get his composure. I've waited along time for this, I was not going to push or frighten him. He had my full attention.

Edward Spoke.

"I freaked out when Tanya died, I thought I should have been able to save her, she counted on me and I let her down. I let her down over and over again. I blame myself because, I never loved her; I was selfish and didn't want to be alone. Elizabeth showed me that in her final days, she knew her fate and she accepted it with grace. I'm glad I spent the final days with her, she was a good friend to me. I pushed you away because you just reminded me that Tanya was not my only failure. The biggest mistake of my life was when I left you alone in that forest and I failed to protect you too. I was not angry with you, I was angry at myself. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle being around you. Tanya walked in and out of my life and I was relieved that she was gone for good. I hated myself for feeling this way. I still do. I am grateful to her for trying to help me through my grief for you, and for loving me."

I wasn't sure if I should speak so I didn't.

"Alice sends you her love and she wanted you to know that she is planning Elizabeth's and Riley's wedding. She will be in touch."

"I still can't believe she is real Bella." My body shook when he said my name. Traitor body.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry for everything. I want a chance with you Bella, I want to make it work; I don't want to ever let you go." His eyes were filled with sincerity.

I found my voice.

"Are you sure this time, my heart can't take anymore hurt. I don't know if we have a chance right now. As much as I may want you, I have to protect myself, my heart. It will not be given as freely as I have given it in the past. I need you to prove your words to me. If you want me then prove it to me." My eyes on his.

"I will do anything, I want you, I love you."

"Like I said prove it"

"I will never leave your side again." He reached out and took my hand. Every cell in my dead body lit up. I need to repress this, I have to protect my heart.

"Would you like to stay with me a while?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, _Dammit_.

He face lit up with a beautiful smile and I admired his perfect teeth.

"I would like that, Bella." He gazed into my soul.

"Like I told you before, I'm not sure about us yet, but I am willing to see. It won't be an easy road for you Edward, I assure you. So, if you have any doubts leave now." my eyes narrowed and my features hardened.

"No, Bella I am not leaving you ever, besides if I did my family would rip me to shreds." He chuckled. I let out a small giggle.

"No more doing what you think is best for me without my knowledge."

"I promise, no more secrets." I tuned into his thoughts, I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"_God, she's beautiful, I love her so much……………" _Then he pictured me naked. I broke our contact and looked at him quizzically. Busted!!

"Sorry" He said under his breath. He looked down at his hands.

I sat back in my chair smiling and shaking my head.

"Maybe, if your lucky." I said smirking.

We laughed.

"Come on I want to show you something." I said

He followed me out the balcony door in the forest. We ran stopping just in front of my old house in Forks.

"I own it now, I bought it right after Charlie died."

"Come on."

We entered the house through the window of my old bedroom, it was empty, the tenants I had in there moved out a while ago and I haven't rented out since. We stood in my old room taking it all in. Edward went and lifted a board from the floor and removed something. He showed me the birthday gifts from that horrible birthday, and the pictures I took of us. They were in good shape being in the floor all that time.

"I put these here hoping you would find them one day. I couldn't destroy them and I couldn't take them with me. I wanted them to be close to you." Edward looked at me trying to gauge my reaction.

.GOD. I wish I could cry, I was hurt, angry, happy. Too much to feel.

"Those were here the whole time!!!" I glared at him and swallowed hard, repressing my urge to beat him senseless.

"Well considering I was only in this room a month after you left; I guess my chances of finding those were slim. I have been in this house a lot since then, I wish I would have known." I went and took the CD from his hand.

"This was the best gift I've ever received." He wrapped his arms around me hitting me with his intoxicating scent and remorseful mind.

I broke our contact, not wanting to hear it. I walked over and looked out the window. I heard him walking towards me.

"Don't!! please don't touch me. I can't handle your thoughts right now. I'm having a hard enough time with my own." I continued to glare out the window.

He sighed deeply.

"If you can't handle this, you can leave, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Underneath it all I am still just a 20 year old girl.

"I'm not leaving, Bella, I just want to comfort you." I turned and looked at him. It is just hard being in this room with him, knowing what happened the last time we were here. I regretted what I said. I do want this to work and I'm going to have to give some too. I walked over and put my back against the wall, lowering myself to the floor.

"Please, come sit by me." I padded the floor next to me. He was there in an instant.

"It is really hard for me to be here with you and then to find out you hid my things from me, I'm overwhelmed." I laid my head on his shoulder. His thoughts were quiet. He was enjoying the contact. His mind turned to thoughts about our night together. It was amazing seeing it though his eyes. He cherished that memory as much as I cherished my own. I did see how close he was to biting me, his control amazed me. If only he knew how much I wanted him to bit me, but we wouldn't have Elizabeth, so I am glad he didn't.

"There is something I have always wanted to ask you." I lifted my head.

"What's that?" OHHHH, his voice low and velvety. _Don't get aroused Bella. _I crossed my legs, as if that would help.

"Why didn't you stop me that night, not that I'm complaining, I'm really glad you didn't, but you set so many boundaries for us. I was so surprised when you didn't stop me." I quietly waited for him to respond.

"I was already thinking that I was going to leave you." I looked at him, the anger was written all over my face. "Bella, please let me finish." I took a breath trying to calm myself. "I wanted to feel you, to be with you in everyway. When you touched me, my instincts took over and I couldn't stop myself from wanting you, to share that with you. I'm selfish Bella, I wanted to feel better. Besides you know I can't deny you anything. I wanted that experience to help get me through leaving you. I can't tell you how many times the memory of that night with you, got me through the darkest days of my existence." I could relate, I too, recalled that memory to get me through.

He looked defeated.

I reached over and grabbed his face and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips. God his lips feel like heaven, more importantly home. I pulled away placing my head on his shoulder, he stated humming my lullaby like he was trying to help me sleep, just like he did all those years ago in this room.

We sat there for hours, day turned to night.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked.

"No, not really, are you?"

"No, not really." I just hunted a few days ago.

"Would you like to go to my house, since we are so close?" He smiled his crocked smile at me.

"Sure"

We were at the door in a matter of minutes. I walked in noticing that it had been redecorated and updated. We walked through the living room and I went over to the piano.

"You should know that Elizabeth taught herself how to play on this piano. One night I told her about how you played piano, as we sat on the bench, she was curious about it and you. The next morning I found her on the bench running through the scales. She asked me if she could learn how to play so, we ordered music and I got her a virtual teacher, online. I think she did it to feel close to you."

He beamed with pride.

"It was beyond amazing playing the piano with her." He leaned over and touched the ivories. His fingers on those keys was beyond sexy. I remembered the day he played my lullaby to me. I wide smile crossed my face.

What?! He looked at me wondering what I was smiling about.

"I was remembering the day you played my lullaby for me, it was so sexy, how your fingers stroked the keys and the way it moved your body as you played." I closed my eyes and I felt his lips on my forehead.

I opened my eyes, as he headed for the stairs. I knew he was going to his room.

I followed.

His room was different, he had a bed now and I could see Tanya in the details. My heart sank a little when I realized that Tanya shared this room with him. I knew they were here about six years ago. I remembered the day Elizabeth and I stood in the driveway passing through. I could faintly smell her, she smelled like cotton candy and baby power. Sickly sweet. I could smell Edward too, so that is what I fixated on. I sat on his leather couch looking out his picture window, I did this a lot when I was human, both with and without Edward. When we lived here we actually stayed in the guest room. I didn't want to invade their privacy. I would come and sit on this couch to read or reflect often.

Edward came and sat beside me.

"When we lived here a few years ago, I barely came into this room, Tanya used it more than I did. I actually took residence in the guest room." I laughed out load.

"What's so funny?" He looked at like I had lost my mind.

"That's where Elizabeth and I stayed when we lived here. We didn't want to disturb your rooms." My eyes lost in his.

He smiled brightly, "Great minds."

We laughed.

A/N: Thank you for reading


	13. Chapter 13: Homecoming

A/N: Sorry guys this is a short one but it does contain a lemon!! Mature content you have been warned. Check out my profile, I have a very delicious picture of Rob on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own a really cool New Moon scarf with the Cullen Crest on it.

Chapter 13: Homecoming

BPOV

Edward had taken residency with me for the past two months. Everything between us is easy and casual. We really haven't gotten past kissing in our physical relationship. To be honest I am not really sure what exactly our status is, it kind of seems strange to be just friends or girlfriend/boyfriend, so much has happened between us. We are so much more than that. He is letting me set the pace and I am being cautious. He surprised me and took me to see Romeo and Juliet playing at the theater, it was a little bittersweet. We hunted, we read books, and we went to see Charlie at his grave. Edward apologized to him like I did. It was sweet.

He talked to me about Tanya some. I showed him our businesses. We were falling into a nice rhythm. I can feel the urgency in his kisses. I know he wants more from me. It is so good to kiss him without the restrictions he placed on us when I was human. He tastes so good and I love kissing him deeply, exploring his mouth and his body. I spend hours tracing his face, chest, back and shoulders. He feels glorious and his smell is intoxicating. Ever the gentleman he stops when I ask him to. I know it kills him, but he proves his trust and devotion to me every time he honors my requests. I think the best part has been reconnecting with him emotionally. I never realized how much I missed him and his friendship.

The sun was shining and we went to the meadow to bask in the sunlight. He is always so breathtakingly beautiful in the sun, his skin sparkled and shimmered. I want him and I want him now. I decided to ask him a few questions before I let him know this. We were laying on our backs, my head on his stomach. He was stroking my hair. I was softly purring and Edward was making beautiful noises in response.

"Edward, when was the last time you had sex?" I turned my head to meet his eyes, dying to see his reaction.

What?! He chuckled.

"You heard me." I turned to completely face him. His face was beautiful if he could have blushed he would have. He was still chuckling softly.

"Why do you want to know?" He was avoiding answering me.

"I don't know just curious I guess, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I really wanted to know. I was disappointed he didn't want to tell me.

I laid back down on his stomach and continued to make patterns and find shapes in the passing clouds, enjoying the sun.

A few moment passed and he spoke.

"It was 20 years ago, Tanya caught me a weak moment. I was missing you like crazy and she was trying to comfort me. After that I agreed to let her seek out other males, because I knew I never wanted to be with her like that again. It just made me feel worse." He smiled at me.

"What about you Bella, when was the last time you had sex?" His eyes burned for an answer.

I wondered if I really wanted to tell him the truth.

"Well, it was about a year ago. I've had an on again off again thing with a nomad named Orion. I met him about 45 years ago, in a small town outside of Vancouver. We enjoy each others company, but he is not vegetarian so he never sticks around very long. We never wanted a committed relationship, our lifestyles are too different. He is the only one I have ever been with besides you."

He was stunned. His face looked horrified.

"What?!" I asked him as he was speechless and gaping at me.

"Nothing, just surprised." His features softened.

"Why?!" Almost feeling ashamed.

"I never thought you would be a casual kind of sex girl." He slightly laughed.

"Well, I had needs too. I wanted to have some kind of physical contact with someone. I just didn't want the relationship." I shrugged my shoulders. We were now sitting facing each other.

"Oh"

"I guess there is a lot you do not know about me, huh?" I said. He smiled shaking his head.

"I guess not, but I will spend forever finding out." His face was playful with a hint of lust.

"So, did you have sex with anyone besides me and Tanya?" Me and my morbid curiosity.

"No"

I got on my hands and knees, closing the gap between us. I kissed him softly, full of wanton. He responded by pulling me on top of him, kissing me sweetly, passionately. I sat up straddling him, pulling my shirt over my head. He let out a sensual throaty growl, his hands touched and savored every inch of my exposed skin. I felt him reach around and slowly unhooked my bra, he pulled it down tossing it aside and cupped my breast, brushing his thumb over my hardened peak. I threw my head back, moaning, rocking my hips over his already hardened length. His face was stunning, his eyes full of lust, love and adoration. We spoke no words. I unbuttoned his oxford shirt and removed it, touching and caressing every inch of his delicious marble chest. My fingers traced the top of his jeans and underwear, feeling the soft hair leading down to luscious manhood. I leaned down and kissed his neck and collarbones. I kissed his chest all the way down to the top of his jeans. He let out a series of moans. In a flash, I was on my back and he was hovering over me. His lips on mine again, then down my chest to my breasts, he sucked and licked them, his kisses continued until he reached the top of my jeans. He unbuttoned them as he looked up asking permission. I just nodded and looked at him with desire. My jeans and underwear came off in one graceful fluid movement. I felt his lips on my thighs softly kissing me, taking his time. I closed my eyes in anticipation, wanting him to pleasure me with his tongue. As much as I wanted to enjoy the moment; I needed him. I gently bucked my hips at him speaking my need to him. His tongue entered my womanly folds and he rocked my hips satisfying the ache, building me to the brink of a release. I held off because I wanted us to release together.

Without a word, I brought his head up to me, kissing him tasting myself on him, _delicious_. I rolled us over straddling him. I kissed him more. I reached down and undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, springing his erection free. I took him into my mouth, sucking and licking him. He groaned and growled with pleasure. I came up and kissed him. He flipped us over and rested his weight on me it was exquisite, he couldn't do this when I was human. I could feel him at my entrance. I opened my legs, wrapping them around his hips, granting him entrance. He slowly pushed in, it felt so incredible. Fire engulfed my body. I started to tremble and shake with the overwhelming emotion of the moment, our bodies were one. As he filled me, he let out a small groan, igniting my body more if that is possible. I brought my hips up meeting his every thrust. Slowly, we let out bodies say everything we were feeling, all the lost, longing, love, and desire. He made love to me and nothing can describe the connection. As if our souls fused together in that single moment, like the stars aligned. I was home. Our bodies shook and trembled. If we could cry we would be. I locked my eyes with his and I wanted to crawl inside of him I couldn't get close enough to him. Our rhythm picked up, and we met our mutual orgasm. Our cries echoed through the meadow.

He clasped on top of me.

"I love you, Isabella"

"I love you, too Edward"

"Marry Me?!?" We actually said it at the same time.

A mutual "yes" erupted.

We giggled and kissed.


End file.
